


Purifying Memories

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River keeps talking to the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purifying Memories

Do you ever think about those towers anymore? I've been thinking about them a lot recently. Everything we did, everything we talked about. I can still remember. I've learnt that's the best way to clean my memories. I poisoned them the first time I was here. I'm trying to clean them again. Remembering every little bit. Going back, slowly each day. A new adventure. A new smile. I think it's the only thing keeping me from running. Running from my pain.

A bit of news from the team though, they've started pairing off. Anita and &Other& Dave are togther now. They've earned it. Miss  Evangelista has stayed alone. She's beginning to realise the curse that comes with intellect. We're impossible to pair off. Until, that is, you find someone as clever as you. Then we start annoying everyone. Including my parents. Even when they didn't know. Remember that, Doctor? The looks on their faces. We always talked about that. I might write something for them one day. When I can face those memories.

 

Love for always, Sweetie


End file.
